


Getaway

by FloJoMo



Category: Pearl Jam
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloJoMo/pseuds/FloJoMo
Summary: Flo has started a chain of events that blow up her life...





	1. Chapter 1

April 2000

Flo picked up her keys, put them back down again, she supposed they weren't her keys anymore. She stood still, her hand, knuckles white, gripping the door handle. Everything she was doing felt wrong, very wrong, but she had to. After the last 24 hours of questions, grief, doubt, reconciliation, then finally, the grim resolution, she had no choice but to finish what she had started.

Things escalated quickly, she couldn't quite put her finger on exactly when things had gone so far.

........

The day before

"I was thinking....maybe...I would take the time to go and do some stuff on my own"  
Stone reached up to grab a mug, slowly, buying time to respond.  
"OK, so, like, join us later"  
"Yeah. I mean, I don't think I can put a date on it"  
Stone was quiet, waiting for Flo to continue on. This conversation felt loaded.  
The last few weeks, he had sensed a shift, he wasn't so sure that Flo was so aware.

It was all from her though, she sometimes had these fits where she would make a point at independence, financially and socially.  The last few weeks she'd made some comments about the fact she couldn't imagine life without him, she didn't think that was healthy.

And that, in a nutshell was how that day and night spiralled to the point where he was now sitting on the bedroom floor, their bedroom floor, exhausted, drained, practically dessicated from the sheer number of tears shed, listening to the click of the front door.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all begins ..

August 1989

She was stunned.   
"You ok, kiddo?" Not even that nickname could bother her in that moment.

Flo kept staring straight ahead, mouth agape "...I just...I can't....I need a minute".

"Ok, well you just keep catching flies here, we're over there when you come to"   
Her friends, all three of them, well really just two, the other an acquaintance she supposed, were over by some people she'd been introduced to earlier, none of whose names she remembered. 

"Glenn Tipton or K.K. Downing?"   
The guy waved in Flo's face..."Hey, who'd you like better? Tipton or Downing?"

"Ian Astbury" 

"He was never in Priest"

"What?" She finally turned to the source of the annoying questions "I know, he's over there....he just touched my shoulder"

"Yeah, he's pretty cool...So, Tipton or Downing?"

"I don't like Judas Priest" Flo floated over to her friends, still in an Astbury induced daze.

"Hey Flo Flo, you alright?" 

"Yeah, I just can never wash this shirt again"

"Oh you're so cute, I...."

"This girl doesn't like Priest" the buzzing was back, wide eyed and incredulous.

"Who?"

"Her" 

"Yeah, they aren't pretty enough for her"

"Fuck off!" Flo came back, wide eyed and alert again. 

"Let's take a look at your music collection when we're home and I can prove it"

"Oh piss off, you're just jealous you have no hair"

"Hey. Stone." Flo's friend, Bri addressed the socially oblivious idiot hanging around them "Where were you earlier anyway, Dude?"

"Ames was holding my pass hostage, he wanted me to make love to him but I negotiated my way out of that"

"You wish asshole" came a shout from a behatted guy a few feet away.

......

The next day, bleary eyed but still chirpy with excitement Flo breezed into work. As much as she had tried to dodge the cliché, she wound up pulling espresso for a job, because.... Seattle. It could be worse, it was a good way of seeing all walks of life and taking notes on all the ways you can be an absolute douchebag.

"You appear to have an admirer"

"Eh? Who?" Flo looked around the cafe.

"Judas Priest guy. He spent about an hour asking where you were after you'd gone last night, looked deflated when I told him you left"

"Oh, great" she couldn't have rolled her eyes anymore.

"He's cute. Also. in a band" Sarah wiggled her eyebrows conspiratorially.

"Whatever, you have the wrong idea about me" she fake huffed. "Besides, he was probably just looking to sit me down for a lecture on Judas Priest"

"Well get ready because I told him where you work"

Flo stopped with her hand hanging half way to taking a cup from the shelf, turned, mouth agape and looked in disbelief at Sarah.. "Oh good, so now he can stalk me with ease"

"You need to stop with the True Crime, Dude"

"You need to start..."

"Anyway" Sarah butted in before the lecture gained full swing "Bri knows him, he's cool".

"Really? He seems kinda irritating"

"Which is probably why he likes you, sees a kindred spirit"

Flo responded by banging the filter, extra loudly on the grounds bin before addressing a mildly perturbed looking Customer "Good Morning, how may I service you?" Big fake service smile plastered riggidly on her face.


End file.
